The pedicle hook and the laminal hook are commonly used by the orthopedic surgeon to fix a deformed or injured vertebra. However, such fixation hooks as mentioned above are defective in design in that the pedicle hook can often inflict injuries on the bone tissue of the deformed or injured vertebra onto which the pedicle hook is fastened, and that the laminal hook is a poor fastener.